Murder of 1960
by AngelMiko289
Summary: In 1960, major killings started to happen, Now it's the year 2002, and Miroku Sastmo, a wealthy man and Sango Takashi, a detecive both are in the middle of all of it... (full summery in the story)Couples: MirSan, a bit InuKag, and a bit SessRin. rnPlease
1. Ch 1

A/N: I've been trying to keep up with the fics that I have…. Okay, After this I'm going to type Sleeping Miko, The Christmas Tale, and then The Perfect Daughter. I swear! And I always keep a promise, especially since it goes through my honor code. Anyways, yes, I am I female, and I know the females don't usually keep honor codes. Now, back to the fic. This is an experiment ficcie. If people like it then I'll be able to keep it online, but if people don't….. Then I'll erase it. This fic is really the last of my list of things to do… So don't expect an update if you ask for one…. This is Miroku/Sango, and this is my first time doing them in a fanfic without Inuyasha/Kagome paring as the major paring. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, okay… I own Inuyasha. Gets hit by an anvil OWWWW!!! FINE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! HAPPY?!

* * *

Summery: Since October 1960, killings started to happen…Major killings…People famous to only the people around them, were found in the alleys, their bodies bloodied up. Now it's the year of 2002, and the case is about 38 years old. Miroku Sastmo, a wealthy man that is intrigued with the case. In the meanwhile detective Sango Takashi, found 5 dead bodies in a river, and then only clue? A note, with a knife wedged deep into the ground next to the body. Finding out that it is the murderer from the killings in 1960, she finds on the database that Miroku is also very intrigued into the case, and both agree to be partners. Miroku then decides to host a party which Sango is able to attend to…Now, one of the guests is found dead, and it's up to Sango and Miroku in order to find out which of the guests done it, and if he is the murderer from 1960…

* * *

* * *

Murder of 1960

By: AngelMiko289

Chapter 1

* * *

'_Among us, there is a murderer… A person who desires blood and despair. Who feeds on our fear… It's like a baby feeding on its mother's milk… It grows stronger every day…'_

_- Miroku (During the later chapters)_

* * *

.:On October 1st, 1960:.

* * *

"Sir… There have been 6 murders found in a nearby alley…" said a young policeman as saluted the police chief.

The police chief frowned. His bushy eyebrows scrunched up in frustration.

"Where you able to identify them?" he asked sharply.

The police man shook his head yes, sadly. "Yes sir. One of the victims was Michael Pierre… Race: Spanish… Age: Early 20s… Sex: Male…

The second victim was Sally Chire… Race: We think she is a mix of American, and French… Age: Early 30s… Sex: Female…

The third victim was Nafta Voush…Race: a mix to German and Japanese… Age: mid 20s… Sex: Female…

Fourth victim was…" and the police man continued on, until he reached the sixth victim. "Sixth victim was an interesting victim to pick…It was Kanki Sastmo… Race: Japanese with a hit of American… Age: Later 40s…Sex: Male..."

The chief's eyebrow furrowed deeper as he heard the last victim, "Did you find anything in common that might link to the murderer?"

The policeman shook his head sadly. "They had nothing in common besides that they lived near the alley where they were found. We tried questioning the hobos that were nearby, but it seems that they were too drunk to identify anything at all."

"Did you find any records of all the victims?" the chief asked.

"Yes we have… But nothing is in their file to have any enemies at all…Including Kanki… He didn't have a person that hated him…"

The chief sighed, "I'm taking you off this case Youkai… Kanki was one of your best friends, and one of the best police men that had ever walked these streets, now get some rest. I have another assignment for you."

The man rapidly shook his head, "But sir! You can't take me off this case!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the chief's desk, "he was one of my greatest friends, and I need to know why someone would kill him!"

The chief sighed. "No can do Youkai…It's against the policy…"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THE DAMN POLICY?! THIS MAY BE PERSONAL BUT MY FEELINGS WILL NOT BE IN THE WAY OF MY WORK!" the young man shouted as his eyes silted at the chief.

The chief sighed. "Inutoshito…You might be one of the best, but I can't do that..."

The man named Inutoshito growled, and he admitted defeat. The chief dismissed him, and Inutoshito walked away, but without the chief's words echoing in his mind when he was leaving.

"_Inutoshito… You know that Kanki married right? Your assignment will be given to you in the morning, but this will be partly your assignment. Your wife and your two sons will be part taking in this assignment. I want you to take in his wife and care for her in her time of need. Help out his wife with the death of her husband and your wife for her pregnancy. I want you to care for them, and take care of his wife as a friend that is needed. Kanki was a great man his wife is a great person… And their soon to be son is a great boy… I want you to take care of them. Good luck Inutoshito to your sons and your wife. Before I forget Inutoshito, this is what they wanted to name the boy, Miroku."_

Inutoshito sighed and looked up at the sky. The sky was turning black, for there was no moon to shine the lone man's path.

"I promise Kanki…That I'll take care of your pregnant wife and your son, and I swear that I will find you ever did this to you, and **_make him pay…_**"

* * *

.:Sastmo Residence January 5th 2002:.

"BEEP BEEP BE-"

A twenty-seven year old man groaned and slammed his alarm clock down and opened his purple eyes. His nose scrunched up as the smell of burning eggs filled the room. He sat up in his bed, put on his bathrobe. He rubbed his eyes and dragged his feet downstairs. When he came down to his kitchen, he saw one of his brothers sitting at the dinning room table, eating, while the other one was trying fruitlessly cooking scrambled eggs.

"Damn it! Miroku, how come you don't have a non-stick pan?!" cursed the one trying to cook.

"Well, brother, you can handle a sword, but you can't even handle cooking scrambled eggs. You are pitiful." said the one at the dinning room table, watching his younger brother trying to cook.

"Calm down you guys, sheesh! I don't want any blood shed in the kitchen, especially when Kiai is gone. It was bad enough that Sessomaru can't get over his obsession over chocolate and dropped a whole bowl of oil on the floor just to get it. You guys are really lucky that she isn't here! She would have our assets hanging on the walls just because we mess up her kitchen!" said the twenty seven year old man.

The young man, the age of twenty-eight, that was trying to cook, grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"Sorry bro for staying here. We were just in the neighborhood since we had some important business to do. Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here?" asked the man trying to cook.

"Yeah, it's alright. There are a lot of extra rooms here. And plus, I don't think you'd enjoy having to live in the hotels around this part of the town1. There is a lot of love hotels that I don't think your fiancé would enjoy Inuyasha" said the man grinning.

The man named Inuyasha blushed. "Feh… CRAP I JUST BURNED MY EGGS!"

The man sitting at the table sadly shook his head. "If I didn't know any better brother, I would be laughing on the floor…. How you guys would put it…. Laughing my guts out?"

The 27 year old man chuckled. "Sessomaru… Don't you recall someone that dropped a bowl of oil on the floor?"

The 30 year old man named Sessomaru scowled as he returned eating his bagel.

"So Miroku, did you find a girl yet?" asked Inuyasha as he dumped the horribly burned eggs in the sink, and took out a bagel and put it in the toaster.

The man named Miroku laughed. "You know me Inuyasha. I'm a bachelor, and a wealthy business man. I don't have time for marriage."

"Then why are you here if you are so busy Miroku?" Sessomaru smirked as he looked at his youngest brother.

Miroku blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, you caught me Sessomaru, I'm not busy today cause today is my day off!"

Inuyasha then decided to butt in, "But Miroku, you own the company, so technically you really don't have a day off until a national holiday or when you decide everyone should get a day off today."

Miroku sweatdropped, "Oh yeah…. I forgot about that part."

Sessomaru sighed, as he finished the last of his raisin bagel and downed down his OJ.

"Well I hope you twerps have something to do today. Because Inuyasha and I have given the day off too and I don't want to be bored all day just because you guys can't think of anything to do."

Miroku sighed, walked over to the cabinets and took out a glass and filled it up with tap water.

"Actually, I have something to show you guys today. Do you mind coming down to the police station with me?"

Inuyasha and Sessomaru raised their eyebrows.

"Why? Did your girlfriend get into jail?" Inuyasha asked.

"No… Unlike someone's girlfriend that was caught littering…." Miroku said smirking.

Sessomaru blushed crimson.

"Rin did that on accident. She couldn't find a trash can nearby. So it wasn't her fault!"

Miroku just smirked.

"Right….. So is that why you had to pay a 200 dollar fine for it?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes full of laughter.

"Let's just go" growled Sessomaru as he stomped to the front door to put on his shoes.

Inuyasha chuckled as he muttered to himself, "You still got the power to annoy Sessomaru, Inuyasha… you still got the power…"

Miroku chuckled after his two brothers, snatched up his keys that were lying down on the table, and raced after them.

* * *

.:Takashi Residence January 5, 2002:.

A 26 year old woman, namely named Sango, groaned as she sat up with a pounding headache.

"Owww… What happened last night?" she muttered as she looked around in her small apartment that her salary afforded her to have. She looked at the clock next to her sleepily.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she raced to her bathroom. She stuck her toothbrush in her mouth and started brushing while trying to put on her clothes. The key word? **Trying**.

"Shit shit shit!!! Chief is gonna kill me!" she muttered as she spat out the water that she gargled, and attempted to put on her shoes.

"Man, my shoes feel weird. Reminder buy shoes in mall when time" she mentally reminded herself.

She raced out the door of her apartment, and to her car. She had noticed a few people stare at her, as she fumbled with the key of her car. She shrugged them off, and flipped them off. She got in and started driving to the police station.

"Whew! And five more minutes to spare!" she sighed happily as she locked her car and came into the building.

When she came in, everyone stared. Sango's left eye started twitching.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT????!!!!" she yelled. The workers left with their eyes wide open and started back working.

Sango huffed as she went inside her office and sat on her chair. Then, the chief's secretary came in.

"Umm… Miss. Sango? Chief wants to see you."

"Yes, tell Chief that I will be there soon"

The secretary then pause just as she was about to walk out of the office.

"Ummm… Miss Sango? Your shoes are on the wrong feet, you still have on your pajama bottoms on and your shirt is backwards... That would explain any stares that came in your way…."

Sango blushed.

"Thank you. Why you are the first to tell me that. No wonder everyone was staring at me!" Sango grinned.

The secretary smiled softly and hurried to tell the chief that Sango would be there soon.

Sango sighed as he door shut. She straightened out her shoes, and put her shirt on the right way, and took out a pair of navy blue pants out of nowhere.

"Thank god they have required having these…" she muttered as she put it on and strutted out to the chief's office.

A dark figure smirked from the roof top as he watched the young detective2 trot out of her office.

"**_The games have finally begun…………" _**Then he disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Wow…. That was pretty long… Well for me, it was semi short. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! If I offended anyone in any way I apologize. Just as I said in the beginning, this is an experiment to see if anyone liked it or not.

1 I couldn't decide on town, a city, village or a country! So, either way you get to chose basically.

2 Anyways, I have actually had no idea how detectives operate. So in this fic, detectives and police men have similarities but they are not the same. So don't be surprised if it acts more like a police man then a detective. I totally forgot how they operate….

Also about the years, I had major trouble on those. I had to figure out some things and my sister suggested 1960 to be the year of the killings. Not much of help…. . Gomen nasia! Anyways, please R&R! Oh yeah, for the updates on The Perfect Daughter will be coming out soon as soon as I can get my Welsh dictionary…. Also Sleeping Miko Ch3 will be coming out soon! So stay tune on those two fanfics! I'm also retyping The Christmas Story Ch1. Anyways I have to go before Sessomaru kills me for making him blush! EEEKKKK!! HE'S HERE RIGHT NOW!!! GOT TO HIDE!!!!

Sessomaru: (comes stomping in) WHERE ARE YO- ohh!!! Chocolate!!! starts munching on it


	2. Ch 2

A/N: Hello once again! I know I said that I wouldn't be typing this often, until one of my stories would be done, but I can't find the dictionary for The Perfect Daughter… Once again, I blame my mother and my dad. Anyways, I also typed in my bio that I will have a contest for this fic. I will also have other contests up, so mostly all of you will have a chance. Good Luck! If you want to participate in this contest then read the Contest Rules, which will be posted after this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will… And plus, I'm a really bad drawer… XP

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Summery: Since October 1960, killings started to happen…Major killings…People famous to only the people around them, were found in the alleys, their bodies bloodied up. Now it's the year of 2002, and the case is about 38 years old. Miroku Sastmo, a wealthy man that is intrigued with the case. In the meanwhile detective Sango Takashi, found 5 dead bodies in a river, and then only clue? A note, with a knife wedged deep into the ground next to a body. Finding out that it is the murderer from the killings in 1960, she finds on the database that Miroku is also very intrigued into the case, and both agree to be partners. Miroku then decides to host a party which Sango is able to attend to…Now, one of the guests is found dead, and it's up to Sango and Miroku in order to find out which of the guests done it, and if he is the murderer from 1960…

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Note: This fanfic might have the possibility to change from PG-13 to a rated R fic. Possible gore and violence, and foul language.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Murder of 1960

By: AngelMiko289

Chapter 2

_-_

_-_

'_Money is a thing; it has no feelings what so ever. It is something that we spend things on, clothes, and other necessities. But even money can't buy everything. It can't buy hatred, greed, kindness, and also happiness. But you know some way or another, in a way it can buy happiness. Money can let you buy material possessions, which can make you happy. But there is always a pit in your stomach, which even money can't satisfy. My father told me this when I was little, before he died. After his death I worked hard when I grew older, giving enough money to send me and Kohaku to college. Without thinking much about being happy with what I was doing. Now I have this pit in my stomach that won't go away… It makes you wonder if money is a good thing after all.'_

_-Sango_

_-_

_-_

Sango grumbled as she straightened out her pants and smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt. Her lips pursed together as she as she knocked on a heavy wooden door. She opened it and peered inside. The chief was a small old man, with grayish-whitish kind of hair at the sides. He was completely bald on top of his head, and had a thorn-kind of beak like nose, and was wearing a pair of tiny glasses. He was reading a cream colored case file. Sango knew immediately knew what that meant, he was looking over an old case. The cream colored folder would look like a brown folder to an inexperienced eye; Sango guessed the folder was about 35 years old.

"Ahem, you wanted to talk to me sir?" she asked. The chief looked up and smiled then closed the case file.

"Ah… yes…. I wanted to see you about two things." He said as he took off his glasses. "One is that you have to show my grandsons around the police department, and give them this file. This file is very important, and only gives it to any of these three men, Inuyasha, Sessomaru, and Miroku. You must **only** give it to them. Understood?" he asked.

Sango nodded, understanding.

"And the second reason is that there have been five bodies found in a river. I believe this lake is named Lake Kyoshi, I want you to investigate it as soon as you're done with the first assignment," he said.

Sango nodded, processing the information, but then, something stopped in her brain. "You have grandsons!" she asked, alarmed.

The chief nodded, "but they are actually my god children. Their grandfather had died before any of them were born. So, their father said that I would be their god father and if anything happened to him, that I would take them under my care. And ever since they have been calling grandpa or grandfather, which ever they preferred."

Sango chuckled and then picked up the dusty cream file folder. "Thank you sir." She said as she was about to walk off.

The chief smiled, "Oh don't worry about it. But Sango, don't call me sir, it makes me sound like a sergeant. Call me Myoga."

"Yes si- I mean Myoga" she said as she opened the door, and walked out.

Myoga chuckled and looked at the black and white photo nearby his desk. He sighed as the photo contained a man around his early 40's in a police man's outfit, his silver hair and his unique gold eye, and his arm around his wife, that had long black hair, with purple eyes (Inuyasha's mother) with their two sons.

And another man was standing next to him, his short black hair tied into a rat's tail, and his arm around his pregnant wife. All of them were smiling and waving at the camera.

He sighed and then stood up, shoved his chair in, and left his office to greet his grandsons.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"MIROKU! IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN, I'LL FRIGGING KILL YOU! AND I'M SURE KAGOME WON'T MIND THAT HER **FRIGGIN SOON TO BE HUSBAND'S FRIEND WILL BE IN LIMBS AND BONES!**" screamed Inuyasha as he clutched the seat of the car. His fingernails dug into the leather. Miroku then took a swerve, and narrowly missing an old couple trying to hobble across the street.

Sessomaru stared at his brothers passively as one of them tried to yell at another, while another had a crazed grin on his face, and driving like a maniac. Then he decided to look out the window until they got there.

"We are here!" screamed Miroku cheerfully as he shut off the engine. Inuyasha came out, scowling, and rubbing his head. Unfortunately, Inuyasha got a headache when Miroku was driving.

Sessomaru coolly came out of the car, and then stared at the building for a minute. "Brother, isn't this where grandfather works?" he asked.

The police station was a semi-small building, with a bunch of windows, reflecting on what is inside. The building was a red-brick building and glass doors with police cars sitting in the parking lots. It basically looked like any other police building.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah… I took up a new hobby with cases that couldn't be solved, or why they did it. So I decided to take a 'part' time job doing it."

Both of his brothers stared at him weirdly.

"What? I just hacked into their database, and saw that they had a handful of cases unsolved." He said sheepishly.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Yeah… I always enjoyed being a police officer. Unfortunately, I went to the business world, after the incident…" a moment of sadness reflected in his eyes as he thought about what had happened a couple of years ago, and started to walk into the building, after Miroku.

Sessomaru sighed and walked behind his brothers. As they entered in the station, they saw people scurrying about. Inuyasha smiled as he recognized the familiar atmosphere of the room.

'I guess Inuyasha would be used to the atmosphere around here… After all a few years ago he was a police officer…' Miroku pondered looking at his brother.

Then, their grandfather walked to them, with a woman around the age of 26 or 25. She was wearing a pair of blue pants that looked pretty worn out, a blue officer's shirt, brown eyes, and her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey gramps!" said Inuyasha as the old man came to greet them. Inuyasha leaned down, and hugged the old man.

Myoga smiled at one of his 'grandsons' and hugged him back. "Hey Inuyasha. How's life in the business world?"

Inuyasha stood back up and smiled sheepishly. "It's okay. But not as fun as being a police officer, well to be more exact, it's boring as hell."

Sessomaru scowled at Inuyasha. "Hey, I resent to that!"

Miroku snickered. "Sure you do Sessomaru, because you've been a business man for almost all eternity."

Sessomaru scowl deepened and then he hugged his grandfather.

The man smiled and then hugged his grandsons. After he hugged all three of them, his happy expression turned serious.

"Miroku, why would you need this particular case file?" he asked, as his head swiveled at his purple haired grandson.

Miroku's smile turned into a serious frown. "Hey, grandpa, can we go to your office?" he asked.

Their grandfather, nodded, and then the odd group went back into Myoga's office.

"Before we discuss why you want this case file Miroku, I want to introduce all of you properly. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sessomaru, this is Sango, Sango meet my 'grandsons'" Myoga introduced.

Inuyasha grinned, Sessomaru let out a tiny smile, and went back to his passive posture, and Miroku smiled, and took out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lady Sango. May I ask you a question? Will you bare my child?" Miroku asked, as he knelt on one knee and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Sango blushed after he kissed her hand, and then her face turned purple with rage.

"Please repeat the last part…. I didn't catch that…" Sango growled.

Inuyasha and Sessomaru gulped, begging Miroku to NOT say that last part.

As well as we know Miroku, he can be pretty gullible sometimes. Of course, he repeated the last part.

"Will you bare my child?" he asked again. But before he got a chance to kiss her hand, Sango took out a large boomerang from nowhere, and smacked him on the head repeatedly, until he was finally on the ground.

Inuyasha frowned. "Miroku, even though you are my brother… Sometimes you are a big pervert…" he said as he passed the unconscious Miroku and sat in a chair.

"And I thought you didn't want to get a love life." Sessomaru chuckled gleefully, seeing that his brother was down as he passed him and also sat in a chair next to Inuyasha.

Sango was swearing a long lone of curses as she stomped and took her place next to the chief.

Myoga sighed. 'Typical Miroku… Now I see how he and his father are related…' he thought as he sat in his chair.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

After a few minutes, Miroku woke up, and listened to Inuyasha and the rest, while they were having small chat.

"So Sango, what inspired you to become a police officer?" asked Sessomaru sipping his coffee.

"Well, my dad was a well known police man in my home town. My brother and I were taught how to use various weapons when we were little. Then my dad moved here, and got a job as a police officer. After I graduated four years of college, I joined the police force. So basically you can say that the police blood is running through our veins" said Sango, as she was cooling down her hot chocolate.

"So Inuyasha, why did you become a business man? I've heard that you were one of the greatest."

Inuyasha froze as his lips were about to sip his cappuccino. Miroku decided to stop playing dead, and look conscious.

"Sooo… Gramps! Are you ready to show me the case file?" Miroku said as he sprung up and wiped off the dirt.

"ACK!" Sango spewed her hot chocolate out, and stared at Miroku in the mixed emotion of surprise, and also a bit of anger. Actually a bit would be an understatement.

"I'd like to apologize again for my brother's forwardness. You see, his father's side of the family has this curse that has to do something with wandering hands." Sessomaru remarked politely as he set his cup down.

"You can be free to hit him anytime that he acts lecherous!" Inuyasha declared cheerfully as he smacked his brother on the head for good measure.

Miroku frowned. "Hey! I don't act lecherous all the time!"

Everyone in the room looked at him and frowned.

"Right… That would be the day that pigs fly," Myoga snorted.

Miroku sighed and looked at his grandfather once again. "Gramps. Just give me the case file."

Myoga sighed, and handed the case file to Miroku. Miroku grabbed the file, and begun looking through it.

Sango, looked slightly over his shoulder, not trying to look too obvious.

Before she got a chance to look at it, he snapped the case file shut, and looked at his grandfather gravely.

"Hey, Gramps, thanks for the visit, but I really have to go. I just remembered that I had an appointment in 30 minutes."

"Thanks for spending sometime with us grandfather." Sessomaru said politely as he bend down and hugged his grandfather.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, maybe we can catch up later" he said as he walked out of the door with Miroku and Sessomaru.

Myoga smiled, waved, and sighed.

"Sango, can you go do your other assignment?" Myoga asked as he sat down.

Sango nodded. "Yes, sir!" she said as she walked off.

Myoga sighed and placed his arms on his desk, as his forehead creased in wonder. "What would Miroku want with an old case file?"

_-_

_-_

.:Sango's POV:.

When I walked out of the office, I just wanted to sleep in. But, unfortunately I have a job to do. I sighed in exasperation, and went back into my cramped office space, and put the top part of my police uniform on, and put my gun in my pocket.

I grabbed my car keys, and walked to my battered police car, and unlocked it.

In it, were the normalties that the police car should have, like a box of cuffs nearby, just in case, and etc… But when I looked at my car seat, I saw something unusual there. It was a bottle of some kind.

I never have any types of bottles, except water bottles, and definitely no perfumes.

I sighed as I threw the perfume bottle out, and started the engine and backed up.

I went through what Myoga had told me earlier. Five bodies have been found in Kyoshi Lake, which was very uncommon.

Lake Kyoshi, is a widely populated lake. Who would want to commit such a crime?

I made a U-turn at the park near Kyoshi Lake and made a right. I peered through my window, and saw the ambulance, some grown-ups covering their kids' eyes at the horrific sight.

There were two people I knew already at the scene. Ayame Yokimaru, a forensic scientist, was examining the remains, and the police officer Koga Yokimaru.

I parked nearby, and walked up to Ayame, who was taking notes, while peering underneath the white sheet.

"Ayame, I need to know the status of the people that were killed." I stated.

Ayame, turned around, her emerald eyes filled with deep sadness.

"There are two kids and three adults that were killed. It seemed that they must have been left there yesterday. They were all shot, probably by a rifle from long distance." She sighed as her hands ran through her hair.

"Only the two kids were recognized by their parents. The adults however… they can't be recognized. Their bodies are scarred with multiple bruises, not to mention that all their hair has been cut off, but also it seems that their teeth were pulled out as well." a familiar voice said quietly.

I turned around, and saw Shippo standing there, his eyes brows furrowed in concentration.

I grimaced at the description. "Is this all true?"

Ayame nodded. "Not only that. It seems that one of the kids was one that attended Kohaku's school Sango…"

Ayame lifted the sheet, and I gasped at the sight of the face.

It was Anna.

_-_

_-_

.:End of POV:.

_-_

_-_

.:With Miroku and his brothers:.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"MIROKU! WHEN WE GET TO THE NEXT STOP, I'M GONNA CALL MY LAWYER AND ASK IF I CAN SUE MY OWN BROTHER!" yelled Inuyasha as he held on to the leather seats.

"Relax Inuyasha. I'm not planning to purposely nor accidentally crash us into an inanimate object or an animated object." Miroku said with a light tone in his voice, as he swerved to the U-turn.

"I think I'm going to be sick…." Muttered Sessomaru as his face started to turn green.

"Shut up you guys! Sheesh! You guys are worse whiners then Rin and Kag." Miroku said.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE ROAD YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Inuyasha as he placed his hands on the wheel, in prevention of them crashing into an old lady with her grandson.

Miroku grinned sheepishly as Inuyasha attempted to drive the car from the backseat.

"DAMN MIROKU! WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR LICENSE! DRIVER'S KILL A LOT OF PEOPLE!" yelled Inuyasha, while Miroku slammed the breaks in front of a nearby store.

"Actually Inuyasha… Mushin passed me…" Miroku muttered.

Sessomaru, sweatdropped. "Brother, you tell me that you let that car maniac teach you how to drive?"

Inuyasha slammed his head against his hand. "I can't believe that we even considered you to drive the car. Next time, Sessomaru, is going to drive."

But when he looked up, he saw that Miroku was gone. When he looked farther, he saw Miroku crossing the road going to a nearby park. Inuyasha squinted his eyes, and saw that there was a yellow line, blocking the pathway, as well as police cars in the parking lot of the park.

"Damn…" muttered Sessomaru, as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I smell the scent of death brother."

Inuyasha eyes widened, and started to run down the road, over to the park that Miroku was headed.

_-_

_-_

.:Miroku's POV:.

_-_

_-_

While Inuyasha was yelling a lecture at me, my eyes started to stray around the place where we were. It was around Kyoshi Lake. It was a famous attraction site around here, and it still is. But, when my eyes landed on the lake, there were police cars, and officers swarming the Lake.

'What the fuck? I thought Kyoshi Lake is an attraction sight. Not a place where it is allowed for the public officers to swarm the place. I wondered what happened.'

As soon as I knew it, I was crossing the road, and coming to the scene. I looked at the yellow tape, and ducked under it, not really caring if anyone caught me.

I snuck behind a tree and heard a conversation. When I heard the word 'killed' I knew it was a homicide case. I leaned closer to hear what the voices where saying.

"It seemed that they must have been left there yesterday. They were all shot, probably by a rifle from long distance." A feminine voice said sadly.

"Only the two kids were recognized by their parents. The adults however… they can't be recognized. Their bodies are scarred with multiple bruises, not to mention that all their hair has been cut off, but also it seems that their teeth were pulled out as well." a deeper voice remarked as he appeared abruptly in the conversation.

My mouth widened, as I heard the descriptions. 'Why would anyone what to do that with anybody at all?' I pondered as I tried to crane my neck further.

"Oi, brother. This is a restricted area. Why the fuck are you here? There's a putrid smell of death." I heard a voice whisper softly.

I turned around and saw Inuyasha, looking at me with his thick eyebrow raised. I frowned and pointed where I was looking at.

"I overhearing the conversation Inu. It seems like a homicide. Can you look closer at the body?" I asked as Inuyasha leaned forward and I stepped away.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, pin pointing where one of the bodies where. His eyes widen as I tried to peer over his shoulder.

He turned around. His hands clenched tightly, a trickle of blood ran down his hand, as he growled softly.

"What did you see?" I asked. Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed with anger.

"It's a kid around the age of 18 maybe. She's really pale, her hair is naturally white. She was covered with bruises, and… and… her spine appears to be broken in half as well as the rest of her limbs." Inuyasha softly said.

I gritted my teeth. "Why would a person do such a thing? That's just unnatural."

Inuyasha nodded, his bangs still covering his eyes. "I've seen a murder similar to this one. It was before the incident….

_-_

_-_

'_**FlashBack'**_

_Inuyasha was sitting in his police car as usual, drinking some ocha, and had an energy bar. _

'_Requesting for backup. Four bodies have been found nearby Kingsberry Road. I repeat. There has been four bodies discovered at Kingsberry Road. Requesting all officers at the scene.' Rang the small intercom. _

"_Finally some action around here." He muttered as he sat up, and placed on his seat belt, and drove away from his post. _

_When Inuyasha came, he saw one of his friends, Koga, standing there, his face grim and white. _

"_What's wrong? I've heard that they requested back up here." Inuyasha asked, his face turned into a frown as he saw his friend. _

"_Ayame said that the bodies where in poor condition Inuyasha. She thinks that the people couldn't have survived even if they wanted to. In the condition they were in, she says they died in a few hours after they were taken" replied Koga as he wringed his hands. _

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck do you mean? You mean they were kidnapped for a couple of hours, and they come back after a few hours dead? That's not possible. The murder killed for people. You'd think that they'd put of fight of somewhat."_

_Koga nodded. "I know, but that's not all. All the victims were around the age of twenty. We also can't figure out what their identities at all. Their hair seems to be cut off with a razor, their teeth pulled out what seems like with some string or a wrench. But do you know what the worse part is? Their faces have the expression with unspeakable horror on it, like it was someone they knew once and a while was killing them slowly."_

_Inuyasha's amber eyes widen. "Who would do that?" _

_Koga sighed. "It's not who that is also important. It's why." He gritted his teeth, in anger on why would anyone would do it. _

"_Was there a clue to who would've done it?" asked Inuyasha._

"_No it wasn't really a clue. But one of them females had something in her hand that seemed to be terribly burned. It was something extremely flammable. Hair DNA… a piece of paper… Even a napkin might've been it." He sighed. _

"_Well, wasn't there any material possessions near any of the bodies?" asked Inuyasha. _

"_Well now you mentioned it. There was a bottle of perfume inside the pockets and purses of the victim's bodies." Koga remarked thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin with his hand. _

"_Can I see the bodies?" asked Inuyasha._

"_Sure… I guess." _

_Both Inuyasha and Koga walked to the site where they were found, and ducked under some restricted site tape._

_They saw Ayame, looked at the bodies, and putting on some white gloves._

"_Ayame, can I look at the bodies?" asked Inuyasha._

_Ayame looked up at him, and nodded. Her emerald eyes reflected tiredness, as well as sadness for the victims as well as families. "Yeah… The victims are badly damaged though. It'll be hard to identify them."_

_Inuyasha sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Yes Ayame, I've realized that. Can I please look at them?" _

_Ayame sighed, and drew back the sheet that covered the body. Inuyasha stifled a gasp. The bodies where indeed horrific. He sniffed slightly, and wrinkled his nose. _

"_These victims were poisoned with miasma first. They reek of the stench. No wonder it doesn't look like they struggled." He muttered as he grabbed one of the gloves from a nearby box and poked at the victim. _

_Koga's eyebrow rose. "What's miasma?" he asked._

_Inuyasha sighed. "It's a type of poison that can't be detected by an ordinary chemist. Let alone a scientist. It can be detected as a purple substance, which smells like putrid death. That's what I've heard anyways. It's mostly placed in drinks, or in perfume bottles… Wait… Koga, you told me that each of the victims had a perfume bottle in the pockets and purses. Were most of them female?" (1)_

_Koga had a confused look. "Yeah… Each one of them had a bottle that had a word on it that can't be read… I think it was called MUERTE or something like that…."_

_Inuyasha smacked his head. "Of course…" he muttered as he sat up, and pulled off the glove. "MUERTE means 'death' in Spanish. I wonder why the killer chose those particular victims." _

_Koga shrugged. "So far, we've looked through the female's purses, it seems that only the perfume bottle and notes are left in each one of their purses. It read that _

'**_The murderer of 1960 lives on. Let the people of the country fear me, as their doom will come soon.'_**

**_Murderer of 1960_**

'_**End of Flashback'**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Inuyasha shivered, and looked at me sternly. "We have to get back to Sessomaru. He'll probably have our heads if we stand here a second longer.

I nodded. "Yeah… Let's go before Sess gets our heads."

'Inuyasha, my brother, I think you've just given me a clue to who murdered them. But the question is why….'

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: That was pretty short. It only took me 14 pages, and it took me 3 days to complete it… he he… Gomen! Anyways, I would like to thank the following two reviewers!

**Miroku-lover22 **

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**

Thank you for the nice reviews! I really hope that you enjoy the story as it continues onward.

Now for the explanations:

1.The Miasma in this ficcie is different from the anime series. As which, the miasma is used as a poison gas, and I think destroys live stock and knock people out when they sniff it…. I think… please correct me if I'm wrong. In this fic however, it's a different. It'll still be purple, and a poisonous gas, it can also be turned into a type of powder. When in contact with human flesh, it takes about 5 minutes to kill the victim. When smelt, it will knock the person unconscious, but if the human DNA is combined with something else, then it wouldn't really effect them, just make them woozy and say that it smells the death.

Anyways, please your comments, and reviews could be greatly appreciated! Please no FLAMES! Thank you!


	3. Ch 3

A/N: Hey, I'd like to say thanks to the two reviewers that reviewed for me, even though it was from the first chapter. It is greatly appreciated. If you want to find the contest, it will be now posted on my bio page if you want to participate. I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA... (glare at lawyers who were smirking)

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Summery: Since October 1960, killings started to happen…Major killings…People famous to only the people around them, were found in the alleys, their bodies bloodied up. Now it's the year of 2002, and the case is about 38 years old. Miroku Sastmo, a wealthy man that is intrigued with the case. In the meanwhile detective Sango Takashi, found 5 dead bodies in a river, and then only clue? A note, with a knife wedged deep into the ground next to a body. Finding out that it is the murderer from the killings in 1960, she finds on the database that Miroku is also very intrigued into the case, and both agree to be partners. Miroku then decides to host a party which Sango is able to attend to…Now, one of the guests is found dead, and it's up to Sango and Miroku in order to find out which of the guests done it, and if he is the murderer from 1960…

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Murder of 1960

By: AngelMiko289

Chapter 3

_-_

_-_

'_Each natural death that happens, a new life is born to take its place. Each unnatural death, the balance between darkness and lightness becomes unbalanced and the darkness slowly starts to consume the bit of lightness that had died.'_

_-Shippo_

_-_

_-_

Miroku yawned as he took a good look at his 14-karot watch. It was mid-night, and Miroku **still** couldn't find a single clue in the file.

"I wonder if Grandpa did give the right file that he asked for…" he muttered, a little doubtful of his grandfather's memory when he had asked for the file two weeks ago.

He sighed and pulled his chair toward his desk, and opened up the brown looking folder. He started to read the first page of the typed report of the happenings that had happened during the year of 1960.

"Miroku, why don't you get some sleep, instead of studying that folder, again, and again?" asked Inuyasha as he walked in. He walked in wearing a pair of boxers that had the ever loveable Tweety bird on it.

Miroku grinned at Inuyasha, "And why are you wearing a child's favorite cartoon character on your boxers?" he asked, snickering as Inuyasha looked down and blushed a deep red.

"It was something that Kagome gave me for a birthday present…" Inuyasha mumbled, embarrassed that he was actually caught in his favorite boxers. (Who would have thought? LOL)

"But anyways, you've been looking at the file ever since we can back home!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled up a seat next to Miroku.

Miroku yawned louder, and nodded. "But this is important information! I think this case may have something to do with the case that you told me about."

Inuyasha placed his right hand underneath his chin as he looked at the case file over Miroku's shoulder.

"Well… At least they got the suspect list right…" Inuyasha muttered softly as he looked at the suspect list.

Miroku looked at his out of the corner of his eye. "You mean you wrote the suspect list?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "yeah. What happened was that Koga was the first at the scene. He was the first one to request for back-up. Then, we got the identities for the bodies, and we figured out were each of them were previously either called by a person named Naraku, who was nearby, or they were either at his house. The strange thing is, their friends and family, didn't know a man named Naraku that the person was visiting."

Miroku looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What about the other suspects?" he asked as he took another look at the suspects.

"Oh… them… They were people that were nearby the scene at the time. Naraku was one of them. Something tells me though that he wasn't concerned about them at all. That's what made him our first suspect on the list." Inuyasha replied.

He pointed at the top of the list, "Naraku Shiza, a wealthy businesses man. It says that he graduated from one of the top colleges in his district. He was homeless when he was around the age of 13. The orphanage soon picked him up after few months his parents were murdered. He was adopted soon afterwards. He was a CEO graduate after college. Naraku's the owner of a big corporation nearby. He sells all sort of stuff. But it was strange those people actually never heard of the man before."

"I don't see how that's suspicious Inu. I mean the man is the owner of a company that's well known. Why would he be a suspect for murders?" Miroku asked his head cocked to the side, trying to get the big picture of what his brother is trying to say.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that there are a few problems regarding his alibi, as well as his past. You see, when his parents were murdered, they weren't the only ones. A few others were also found murdered. His age is also an unknown mystery. No one really knows his age, which is rather strange. They also don't know what year he was born in, the month, and the date! The man is a fuckin' mystery."

"What the hell! But that's not possible! The college that he went to must have asked him for his birthday, and his age!" Miroku hissed as he roughly ran his hand through his hair.

Inuyasha leaned back, "Tell me about it… It took me and Koga at least a month; to figure out that no one really knew his age… Not even his foster parents. Then we both figured, that either Naraku had a different name with he was a kid, and changed it when he grew up, then he made it so that we wouldn't have any files on him, or that he chose a different name when he went to college. Either way, the chief stopped the case, because we didn't have any leads." Inuyasha sighed and sat back up, his chair creaking slight.

"I suppose that's reasonable… I'm going to think about this after I get some sleep. Goodnight Inuyasha." Miroku said thoughtfully as he stood up and stretched.

Miroku slipped on his purple fuzzy slippers and dragged himself up the stairs and to his room, yawing every now and then.

Inuyasha heard Miroku shut the door to his room, and shook his head. "Damn Miroku and his 'detective' instincts. If I didn't know any better, he's taking on the detective gene on his side of the family."

Inuyasha chuckled inwardly had that comment. His amber eyes scanned the open document. He closed the file, with a soft thud. He turned off the lamp to the desk and looked once more at the file. He looked around the room, and silently grabbed the file, and went upstairs to get some sleep.

_-_

_-_

.:Sastmo Residence, January 6, 2002:.

_-_

_-_

"**AAAAAAAARRRRGGGG! DAMN YOU MIROKU! WHAT THE FRIKIN HELL WAS THAT FFFOOORR?**"

Sesshomaru looked up, his usual golden eyes dull and tired, and then he continued walking, zombie like. "I nneeeddddd cofffffeeee….." he groaned out as he took out the coffee mixture slowly and boiled some water.

He waited for the coffee to finish boiling, as he heard the thudding sound of footsteps coming downstairs, and the sound of someone laughing.

"I get you good Inuyasha! I saw you sleeping like a baby!" crowed Miroku, his purple eyes, happily followed a drenched and wet Inuyasha down the stairs.

"Shut the hell up Miroku. When Kagome asks why my boxers are wet, it's your fault!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru poured himself some coffee, and raised his pencil thin eyebrow. He sipped the coffee gently, being careful not to burn his tongue. "Brother… Why do you smell like a drowned dog?" he asked as he again sipped. He drew back, disgusted of the bitter taste, and added some sugar and cream.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, his sliver hair plastered against his body, his tweety bird boxers, sticking to him like a second skin. "The buzo decided that I needed an interesting wake up call. So he decided to drag me into the shower, and the turned the shower on to hot." Inuyasha growled as he looked at Miroku.

Miroku chuckled, "And needless to say, Inuyasha doesn't have to pound his alarm clock today."

Sesshomaru nodded, agreeing with Miroku. Inuyasha always and always will have a certain hatred for alarm clocks, especially the ones that won't shut up. "Get out of those clothes brother. We don't want you to get hypothermia while we are here." Sesshomaru coolly remarked.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Fine. But I'll get Miroku back some day… That I promise you!" he exclaimed as he walked up the stairs. Ever now and then the excess water dripped and landed on each step, leaving behind a lot of water.

Miroku rolled his eyes playfully; "I was just trying to help…" he trailed off.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I've never seen Inuyasha so furious for not being able to pound his alarm clock before. Good job Miroku."

Miroku grinned, "It makes you wonder if he actually likes to pound his alarm clock."

They both laughed as Miroku poured some coffee for himself.

_-_

_-_

.:Takashi Residence, Jan. 6, 2002:.

_-_

_-_

"Kohaku! It's time for breakfast!" Sango groggily shouted her hands busy trying to scramble the eggs on the pan with a metal spatula. After a few seconds, she sifted the badly made scrambled eggs. '

Her eyes happily danced, as she remembered when she came home yesterday from her grueling work at the scene at she was at. Just when she was about to fall asleep, and hopefully understand the case when she wakes up.

Just when she was comfortable, the someone knocked on the door loudly, and she woke up irritated beyond belief, and slammed the door open, demanding for an explanation for the constantly knocking. She saw her brother with a sheepish grin, and said that he was on a break from college for a while, since they had to shut it down because of the horrible explosion that had occurred in one of the dorm rooms, and the science labs.

She had apologized and invited him in, and got him settled in the guest room, as she grabbed a cup of coffee and tea. Both of them caught up on the old times, and caught up with the recent events that had happened so far.

Then the smell of burning eggs were smelt through the air, as she was brought back into reality, and quickly dumped the pan into the sink. 'Shit… Maybe I should take cooking classes from Suuran after all. I'll call her later' Sango mentally took note as took out another pan, and got some olive oil out.

"What's that burning smell sister?" asked a 19 year old teen came into the kitchen, as his freckled face scrunched up in disgust, from the awful smell of burning.

"Don't worry Kohaku. It's just some eggs that I burned again" Sango replied as she put some oil in and smoothed out the oil with a spatula.

"Well you were always bad a cooking Sango." The 19 year-old Kohaku grinned as he sat down on stool that was near the counter.

Sango sighed, "Great… Even my little brother mocks me while I cook."

"Why don't I cook breakfast, and you can put on your clothes and eye shadow?" he suggested as he stood up again, and took the spatula away from his sister's hand and took the pan as well.

Sango gave up, "Fine… You were always the better cook anyways" she mumbled as she started to walk to her bedroom.

Kohaku chuckled slightly as he started to shift the eggs the right way. He was about to plate them as he saw that his sister came out.

Her blue uniform was tucked in nicely, her gun was in the holster, and her black hair had been tamed and pulled back into a high ponytail. Her magenta eye shadow, defined her coffee colored eyes.

"Hey sis! I had bacon when you were dressing up." He said as she sat down and looked down and saw that there was bacon on their plates.

Sango grinned, "Thanks Kohaku. This beats the burnt toast that I get before I leave work."

Kohaku's grin grew wider, "No problem. Now, let's just eat! I don't want to you to miss work."

Sango nodded, as they started to eat their breakfast in silence.

"I better get going. Myoga wants me to be early this time, since for the past few months, I've been pretty late to work." Sango commented, after she placed the dishes into the dish washer and headed off.

"Sure thing. I'll go ahead and do some errands to run anyways!" Kohaku replied as he also picked up his empty dishes and had put them inside dish washer.

"Remember, grab the keys to the house before you leave and lock up. The keys to the van are on the counter near the plant. I'll see you later Kohaku-chan!" she said as she grabbed her purse.

Kohaku nodded, "Yeah! See ya later sis!" he replied as he waved her off. As he soon heard the door close shut, he opened the refrigerator and counted the items that he'd need to buy at the store.

Sango walked out of her apartment and went inside her police vehicle, even though she wasn't on duty yet, she gave the car to Kohaku for the day, trusting her brother completely.

'Maybe… maybe I should have told him that Anna get murdered last night…" she thought. Then she remembered Kohaku smiling when she came back into the kitchen. She shook her head, and kept on driving. 'Right now isn't the right time. I'll tell him later though. Sooner, the better' she thought in conclusion.

She drove up to the police station, right on time. She pulled on her blue cap, and pulled her pony tail through the hole of the navy blue cap.

As she walked in, she saw that only a few people were there, and had coffee cups in their hands.

"Hey Sango" a male voice was heard. Sango turned around and saw that Shippo was jogging over to her.

Shippo's emerald eyes were filled with joy and thoughtfulness. His lab coat slightly rumpled from probably sleeping in the lab again, she thought as she waved at her friend.

"Hey Shippo! I thought that you went home yesterday! What happened that made you sleep at the lab again?" she asked as she pointed at his lab coat.

The 24 year old silently blushed as he realized that it was plainly obvious of what had happened. "I know… I just so caught up with the case with the bodies yesterday then I forgot that I had to go to sleep."

Sango rolled her eyes, "You remember that the chief gave you a warning that if you keep on doing that, you'll be kicked out of the forensics, and will be put on desk duty. Just because you're the youngest, doesn't mean that you can not follow the chief's orders." She scolded at Shippo.

Shippo grinned, "And this is why this is going to be our little secret… Right San-chan?" he asked as he winked at her.

"Fine… Just this once though... You want to get some coffee while you're waiting for Ayame to show up?" she suggested as she grinned at her friend.

"Sure thing. I need to go some things through Koga anyways," Shippo said as he took off the gloves from his hands as they started to walk to the coffee machine.

They both walked in and got their cups. While Sango took hers with only one cream and sugar, meanwhile Shippo took four French Vanilla creams and dumped them all into the cup, he then took a red stirrer, and mixed the now pale tannish drink rapidly, being careful that it didn't spill on his lab coat.

Sango raised her eyebrow, questioningly. "You do realize that you're making your coffee sweeter Shippo…" she remarked as she took a sip of her still bitter coffee.

"Why does it matter if I made it sweeter or not?" he shot back as he drank his sweet coffee.

"Coffee is supposed to be bitter because it is supposed to wake us up." she shot back as she drank another sip and wrinkled her nose.

"So, then what's the problem? I always drink my coffee like this," Shippo replied back.

"No wonder you're always hyper during work…" Sango muttered as she swirled her coffee around with the stirrer. She leaned against the wall next to the coffee machine.

Shippo sat down and kept on drinking his coffee with eagerness. "At least it tastes similar to cappuccino. I like cappuccino a lot more better then coffee."

Sango rolled her eyes, "And cappuccino has a lot of sugar in it as well. Some day Shippo, at this rate, by the time your 60, you've eaten at more then 8000 pounds of sugar!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

Shippo harrumphed and went back into guzzling down the cup of coffee.

"Hey! Aren't you guys supposed to be working?" a male voice asked.

"Koga! They're just getting some coffee!" a female voice lightly scolded.

Sango rolled her eyes and saw that Koga and Ayame were coming down the hallway. "Hey you guys," Sango waved as she took another gulp, smashed the cup in her hand, and threw it away in a small blue colored trash can.

Shippo waved as he stirred his coffee one more time and drank the rest down. He decided to throw away is cup and keeps the red stirrer and decided to use it as a chewing toy. "So, why are you guys late?" he asked as he crunched down on the now chewed up stirrer.

Koga grinned devilishly, his ponytail swishing back and forth. Ayame blushed and started to mutter incoherently.

Shippo paled, "Actually I don't want to know anymore."

Sango laughed at Shippo who was pale and was now chewing rapidly on the poor red stirrer. "Calm down Shippo. If you keep on chewing that so fast, you're going to chock on it."

Shippo looked at her with a disgruntle look and continued chewing, but this time a little slower.

Sango sighed and looked at Koga, "I need to talk to you about the case that was from yesterday. I talked to Chief yesterday before I left, and he said that you and another police officer worked on a similar case a few years ago. He told me to ask you most of the questions because you're the one that knows mostly about this case."

Koga sighed, "I did work on the case with another person. But the case that we were given was never solved." He poured himself some coffee and drank it black, not caring for the bitterness.

Sango bit her lip and nodded, "I just need the information that you've got Koga."

Koga sighed, "There was a suspect list that we were able to write down before the case was closed. One of the suspects is named Naraku. I'm sure that you've heard of him before…" he asked.

Sango nodded, "He owns a big corporation in the city. Naraku is a big CEO, he was the top of his class. He was on the news before too about his company expanding."

Koga nodded, "Yes. He was our prime suspect, but we couldn't get any proof. He's not very social, and keeps his life extremely private. It was a miracle that we were able to get an interview with him at all. But when we checked his file, it said that he didn't have an age. After a few months, the chief decided to close our case, saying that it'll be still opened so that we can still find any clues on it."

"So you're saying that a huge corporate owner was the prime suspect?" Sango asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. But the problem was we couldn't find anything on him. Did you ask for the file on the case?" Koga asked a dark eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, but the chief said that the file was unavailable. He told me to check the computer for a file on the case" Sango replied.

"The computer has more info on Naraku anyways, and the information on the case should also be intact as well on the computer. Wish you luck. I'll tell you if I have any info on the case." Koga replied.

"Best getting back to work before Chief fires us" Sango said as she pushed away from the wall that was supporting her.

Koga nodded in agreement. "Best getting back to work…" he grumbled. He looked at his wife, "Are you going to the forensics' lab now?" he asked.

Ayame nodded, "Yeah, Shippo told me that he found something on the victims that might have paralyzed them or maybe that killed them."

Koga smiled and leaned to kiss Ayame, "Okay then, I'll see you soon then." He pecked her again on the lips and left, with a jaunty smile on his face.

Ayame dreamily sighed, and then saw that Shippo had suddenly had produced an evil gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Don't you dare…."

_-_

_-_

.:Sango's Office:.

_-_

_-_

'I might as well take Koga's advice…' Sango thought as she turned on her Dell computer.

As the computer was uploading, Sango sat back into her blue chair, and ran her hand through her hair, wondering how she was going to tell her sensitive, yet kind brother about the news that one of his classmates got murdered.

She ran through each scenario in her mind, wondering how Kohaku would take it. After many scenarios, and many bad outcomes, the computer had finally stopped loading, and the screen was up. Her hand flew to the black mouse quickly, wanting to stop imaging the many bad outcomes that would come out of the scenarios.

Sango clicked on several programs, until she found a profile on the suspect, Naraku. She clicked on the profile and saw a man, at least around his late 30's coldly frowning at the photographer; his long black hair was wavy, stringy and oily looking. His eyes seemed red as the fiery pits of hell, his skin looked too transparent, Sango swore that she saw his insides for a second.

She wrinkled her nose, and clicked out of the picture. "I never thought a human can look so disgusting in my life… I guess I was wrong" Sango muttered as she minimized on the program and clicked on another file.

Sango then frowned when she noticed something was wrong with the file. "Damn it… The file is being hacked into" she grumbled angrily as she tried to find the name of the person that was hacking into the file. She scanned on who had signed into the program.

"_Miroku Shinwa"_ Sango grumbled. "What does he think I am? An idiot?" she reached for her cell and grabbed a phone book.

"Miroku Sastmo…" she muttered as she tried to find the letter S. Her attempt was rewarded when she found Miroku's phone number. "Now… I just need to call him, and tell him to get the hell out of the police database."

As she waited for someone to pick the phone up, Sango looked into the file that she was about to go into and bit her lip, hard. 'Well this doesn't help…' she muttered angrily. She realized that Naraku's age wasn't listed, and his alibi on where he was during the murders, didn't help much.

Just then, the phone picked up and a monotone voice answered, "Hello this is the Sastmo residence, this is Sesshomaru speaking, how may I help you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango sighed, "I'm Sango from the police station. I do believe that we have met yesterday while that lecher of a brother of yours was receiving something very important."

"Ahhh… yes… Hello Sango, I sincerely apologize again for Miroku." Sesshomaru said smoothly, remembering the female police officer.

"Is Miroku there? I need to talk to him about an important manner." Sango said as she again minimized the screen and closed the phone book.

"He's home. I'll get him for you." Sesshomaru heard a sigh and then a mutter of thanks from the police officer.

"Miroku! There's a call for you! Pick up the phone, and then I'll hang up!" Sesshomaru yelled out, smirking slightly.

"Fine!" a masculine voice yelled back as Sesshomaru heard a click on the other line.

Sesshomaru hung up, his amber eyes dancing. His smirk turned into a smug grin. Then Inuyasha decided to come down, dried off, and wearing a Nike t-shirt and some red boxers.

"Sesshomaru… Why do you have that smirk on your face?" Inuyasha asked carefully, not wanting to know what his brother was planning in his evil mind.

"It seems that a certain young police officer has a certain liking for our brother…"

Inuyasha blinked, "You mean-"

"Yep."

"Ah… I see… Should we call Kagome and Rin to tell them the good news then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep."

"This is going to amusing…."

_-_

_-_

.:Miroku's home office:.

_-_

_-_

"Hello?" Miroku asked as he maximized the program. More specifically some private police reports, that he hacked into.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT **WILL** HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU GET FOUND OUT! YOU **FOOL!** YOU **TEMEE!**" a shrilly voice yelled angrily.

"Calm down. What do you mean found out dear miss? Who are you?" Miroku asked, surprised as he soon minimized the program, not wanting to accidentally close it.

"This is Sango, from the police station you buzo! The one that you used that **idiotic** phrase on!" Sango replied, her voice hoarse from yelling so much.

"Oh… Why are you calling my dear Sango?" he asked.

"I prefer to be called by my last name Sastmo-san" she coldly remarked. "I called here because I noticed that you were hacking into the police database, you look up information on Naraku I see?" she asked sweetly as she heard Miroku curse under his breath.

"Damn it…" Miroku muttered, still angry at himself that he let himself be caught. Just then an imaginary light bulb appeared. "San- I mean Takashi-san, are you looking for more information on Naraku as well?" he asked.

Sango paused, "Yes… Why do you ask?" she asked reproachfully.

"I know some interesting facts on Naraku, and one of my brothers actually worked on a case that had Naraku on the spotlight. I also had hacked into Naraku's website, and found interesting information. I also have the file that you might need for this case." Miroku replied, his eyes glinting gleefully.

Sango bit her lip again. She knew better then team up with someone that wasn't on the force, but when there's a case to solve, then damn the force. "Fine. I'll come over there now. But you better be right." She warned.

"Don't worry. I'll be waiting. Just drive safely!" chirped Miroku as he hung up.

"So I guess that Sango will be helping out on the case then?" a voice asked.

Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting down across from him, his fanged teeth smirking.

"Well of course. She has the motive to take Naraku down, she also has the skills" Miroku replied off handily.

"Be careful brother. Naraku is a dangerous man… But I have found some things in father's office that might prove interesting." Inuyasha said as he crossed his legs, his smirk widen by an inch.

"Does it have to do with the case?" Miroku asked his eyebrow rose, a little doubtful on Inuyasha's information.

"Well of course. Then I wouldn't have brought it up."

"Well then, show me then. If it's that important tell me." Miroku remarked, as he sat back.

Inuyasha paused, "There's one thing that I might mention before I do. While I was looking through father's office, there's one thing you should know about Naraku."

"Well what is it?"

"Naraku isn't human as you thought him to be."

_-_

_-_

.:Alley nearby the police station:.

_-_

_-_

A man in a black suit squatted nearby some green trash bins, as he watched a car drive away. "Sir, she's left the building, and headed to their house. Should I get rid of her?" he asked through a walkie-talkie.

Some static came through and a gravely voice replied back, "No… Every thing is going according to plan. I want to see their expressions once that realize later that they were dancing in the palm of my hand…."

"Understood sir… over and out."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: He he he…. I decided to end there since there weren't really any reviews. But I did appreciate the reviewers that did review for me in the previous chapter. I hope I didn't leave a cliff hanger… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Every one is **human** in this fic. **EVERY ONE IS HUMAN!** Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have their normal appearance; except that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have normal ears and that they don't have powers like Sesshomaru's poison whip. Their strange appearances will be explained, as well as Naraku's. I hope that you enjoyed it and that cleared up anything that might have confused you! Please R&R!


	4. Ch 4

A/N: I know I haven't updated this at all. Considering that I have a hellva month, I'm exhausted. Honestly, who can stand on the first two weeks of school piled by quizzes and tests with things that we don't even know about! Honestly! I think I'm about to collapse from sheer exhaustion. I'd like to say thanks to the people that actually reviewed me. I'm so glad that many of you enjoyed it! The contest will soon be posted on my bio page, and if you want a copy of the contest rules, please tell me your email through your review and tell me if you want the copy. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: Why would in** HELLS** name would I own Inuyasha when I'm a student at a local school that is suffering from the torture of teachers and homework! …. Fine…. I don't own Inuyasha.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Summery: Since October 1960, killings started to happen…Major killings…People famous to only the people around them, were found in the alleys, their bodies bloodied up. Now it's the year of 2002, and the case is about 38 years old. Miroku Sastmo, a wealthy man that is intrigued with the case. In the meanwhile detective Sango Takashi, found 5 dead bodies in a river, and then only clue? A note, with a knife wedged deep into the ground next to a body. Finding out that it is the murderer from the killings in 1960, she finds on the database that Miroku is also very intrigued into the case, and both agree to be partners. Miroku then decides to host a party which Sango is able to attend to…Now, one of the guests is found dead, and it's up to Sango and Miroku in order to find out which of the guests done it, and if he is the murderer from 1960…

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Warning: There are mentioning of WWII and Hitler as well as Auschwitz will be mentioned. The things that are mentioned are TOTAL FICTION! Some of it MAY be real, but most of it is TOTAL FICTION. If you will be offended, or insulted by this, please don't read this chapter, or just skip the parts with the mentioning on WWII! I will not give this warning out again! Please don't be offended and report me! I'm doing this because this is the way I planned it out! Thank you. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Murder of 1960

By: AngelMiko289

Chapter 4

_-_

_-_

'_Life is harder on us when tragedy strikes, especially if the tragedy is on a family member. Sometimes it's hard to face the horrible facts, but sometimes you have to open your eyes to reality and face the facts. It's hard to face it, but it gets easier and the good memories will always be with you.'_

_-Miroku_

_-_

_-_

Miroku's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean that he's not as human as we think? There is no such thing as a supernatural being!"

"Of course there is not such thing as a supernatural being!" Inuyasha snorted.

"But then what do you mean?" Miroku asked, confused as hell.

"What I mean is that, he's like Sesshomaru and I… Do you remember we were kids, and we looked different from everyone else except dad? Mom looked like a normal Japanese person but dad looked different." Inuyasha explained idly as he twirled a pencil around in his hand.

Miroku nodded, remembering that when they were younger, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their father had long silver hair, with golden looking eyes. "Of course. He always said that he was unique in his own way."

"When dad wasn't born, and Myoga-jiji wasn't born either, our Oji-san's dad was in World War II. He was born in Japan, and had traveled to Europe, and by that time, Hitler was the fuhrer of Germany, he was in Poland. When Hitler took over Poland, Great-grandfather was captured and forced to work in the army. By that time he was around his twenties. Then, one day, they found out that Great-grandfather was a Jewish and sent him to Auschwitz."

Miroku's eye widen, "You mean the Jewish prison camp?" he asked softly as he clutched his desk.

"Yeah. What ended up happening was that they put him into a separate room, with a few other people. One of them was Naraku's grandfather. When the put them into a separate room, many of the people thought that they were going to die, or gassed by the Nazi. So everyone started to panic."

Miroku raised his eyebrow, "What does it have to do with anything about your appearance Inuyasha?" he asked sourly, as he unclenched his desk.

Inuyasha sighed, "I was getting to that part… While they were panicking, a Nazi officer came in, and said that they were going to be part of an experiment that Hitler himself has directed."

"And what was that?" Miroku asked his face screwed up in confusion, "Experimenting on how to make more machines?"

"Actually you're half right. They were making an experiment on how they came make stronger humans that would fight with Hitler. It was a test with animals. They wanted to see if a human's DNA would react and make with animal DNA. They each were given a cubical in a secret part of the prison, and each were injected a large amount of animal DNA. Great-grandfather had a piece of a rare dog's DNA that was a pure white bred. Naraku's grandfather was given various types of DNA, except the ones that were used. On his last experiment, he was given a spider's DNA. Soon, everyone reacted to the DNA. Great-grandfather has incredible strength, agility, sharp eyes, a clear head, good hearing, and a weird set of eyes, ears, markings on his face, fangs and unfortunately, claws. Naraku's grandfather in the mean while he could change shape and absorb things. Hitler himself came and studied them with great interest. He took them out, and then took them to battle. Fortunately, they still had a mind of their own, and fought against him and escaped," Inuyasha finished as he took a good look at Miroku.

Miroku's jaw had opened during the last few parts, "You mean to say, that you're half human and a dog!" he asked, still a bit shocked by the discovery.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I've been trying to say that… yes… and that Naraku's also got some of his grandfather's blood in him, so that means that he's more of an animal then the rest of us. I think… I think that he might be over 90 years old…"

Miroku gaped, "But that's not possible! He doesn't look a day over 30!"

Inuyasha sighed, "I know. But I have some other news as well. It's about your dad…"

"What do you mean? Don't you mean our dad?" Miroku asked as his eyebrow rose.

"I mean your real father Miroku."

_-_

_-_

.:Sango's car:.

_-_

_-_

Sango sighed and dropped her phone on the passenger's seat that was cluttered with papers, and file reports.

"That bastard…" she muttered as she sped faster on the road, surpassing the speed limit only a little.

She hissed at the thought of meeting that perverted man again. She had to admit though, he had the best resources since his brother was the man who had typed up the report a few years ago, and used to be one of the top officers in the force.

"Damn him… He has all in information I need, but he's a big perverted temee…" she grumbled as she turned right to the neighborhood that it was said that he lived in and every now and then checked to see for the right address.

She then came to a big house, with several large windows and a creepy metal gate with two eagle statues sitting on each of the posts, their eyes glaring at the car. Sango shivered, very surprised that a usually happy person would have the two statues, and slightly drove in front of the gate.

She got out of the car and found a little box in front of the gate she pushed it with her pointer finger, "I'm Officer Sango Takashi, I came to speak with Mr. Sastmo, can you please open the gate?" she asked politely as she let the button go.

Then, some screeching was heard over the small box, and Sango quickly covered her ears, soon she heard a high-pitched voice answer her, "You may come in Officer Takashi. Sastmo-sama is expecting you in his office."

The gate creaked opened, and soon, Sango went into her car, and drove past the front gate. Behind her, the front gates slowly closed, and she heard a faint 'click' when the gate closed.

Sango sighed, slightly relieved that she wasn't at the gate anymore, and continued driving until she reached the front of the house. The house itself was a large one indeed. It did not look nothing like a mansion, nor was it enormously big. Despite the outer appearance, it felt like a very homey place to reside in. It was a white colored house, with large windows, and doors. It looked sort of like a mini-mansion.

She took one good look at it once again and knocked on the door loudly. Suddenly, a toad-like man appeared, its eyes bulging from its head. Its nose and mouth was beak like and its clothing was the oddest of matters. Also, it was extremely short…

Sango blinked and looked down. Her face had a mild look of surprise and it quickly faded when he spoke.

"You are Detective Sango Takashi right?" the toad man squeaked.

Sango nodded and stifled a chuckle. 'How did Sastmo hire a toad-like person like him?' she thought, still chuckling every now and then. The toad looked at her with hawk eye precision and then pressed a red button on a statue near by with no difficultly and squeaked into the ear of the statue.

"Sastmo-sama, a woman named Sango Takashi from the Police Station is here to ask you some questions. Can I send her down?" The toad asked as he let go of the button and waited for a response.

"… Yes you may Jaken… Oh and Jaken?" a voice replied though the speaker.

"Yes Sastmo-sama?" The toad man, otherwise known as Jaken asked.

"Stop adding the –sama part, it's quite annoying. It's reminding me whenever you talk to Sesshomaru. And kami knows I'm nothing like him." Miroku had commented.

Sango grinned and then looked at the toad's expression. It was a mixture of horror of thinking of calling his 'master' with no prefix at all.

The toad sighed, and pressed the button again, "But si-"

Miroku's voice came back, except full with annoyance, "But nothing Jaken. If you continue calling me by that, I will personally fire you for not complying with orders. Understood?"

Jaken sighed, "Fine sir…" he muttered huffily as he pressed the button and let go of it.

Sango grin soon disappeared as Jaken looked at her, "Come now… Sastmo would like to see you now."

Sango nodded with all seriousness and followed the small toad man downstairs into Miroku's study.

"So aren't you going to tell me about my real father or not?" Miroku asked sternly after his fight with Jaken ended.

Inuyasha paused and grinned, "Nah… Sango is here right in front of the door, and I still have to find more info. So good luck with your chat with Sango!" he exclaimed as he headed to the door and opened it.

Sango then came in with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing…" she muttered as she walked in.

Inuyasha grinned, "No problem… Anyways, I got to go… I have to call Kagome to see how she is doing so far with Rin. See ya!" he said as he went off through the doors.

Miroku growled after Inuyasha, pretty much pissed like hell, "Damn you Inuyasha…" he grumbled as he rubbed his head and opened his desk drawer and got out a shot glass and a jar of sake. He poured it in and downed the glass and put the shot glass and the jar of sake back inside the desk drawer roughly. Miroku then turned to Sango and grinned, "Ah… Takashi-san… How nice of you do drop by to my humble house…"

Sango snorted, "Humble my ass… So what is the information you wanted to give me?" she asked abruptly as she crossed her legs and glared at the man in front of her.

Miroku grinned, "Being patient is a virtue Takashi…" he teased as he looked at her straight in the eye. "First I need some questions answered… First is why you are so very determined about this case… Even though this case is in your jurisdiction… you seem very determined to find out the truth about Naraku and the killings."

Sango grimaced. He was right… she was being a bit too determined because of one case. She had seen many people that have been killed in her life, and some multiple murders, but she felt strongly about this one… Her brother's classmate was the one that was killed. 'I just hope that the news casters didn't catch hold of this story yet…' she thought nervously as she rubbed her arm, trying to get rid of the goosebumps that suddenly appeared on her arm.

"Well? Takashi-san? Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Sango sighed and looked at Miroku, her jaw set into a firm frown, and her lips were pursed together. "This case didn't seem like the rest that I have been assigned to, it was more… More brutal and more mindless then the rest, while they all have been carefully planned out. This madman seemed to choose random people and kill them, not caring on how the victims have felt. One of these people was my brother's classmate at school."

Miroku ahhed, "Did you tell your brother the news yet?" he asked.

Sango shook his head, "I'm afraid of his reaction."

Miroku nodded, understanding, "I see. You are afraid that the same thing will happen to your brother as well."

"Yeah, but, you have some information I need on Naraku that I don't have, apparently, you know some things that weren't in the police records, and unfortunately, we have to work together." Sango said sternly as she clasped both of her hands together and stared Miroku right into the eyes.

Miroku chuckled, "So it seems Miss Takashi. So it seems… Where shall I begin?" he asked her.

Sango smirked, "I'm glad you see it my way. Now let's start from the beginning then."

Miroku nodded and glanced at the computer screen and clicked on it a few times and then turned the screen slowly as it creaked slightly.

Sango raised an eyebrow and kept her mouth shut as she watched with some interest.

Miroku pulled up a close up picture of Naraku and a small side profile next to it. He then moved the mouse to the profile and double clicked it.

"Name: Naraku Shiza, age: unknown, occupation: a local business man, who was the top of his classes. It is unknown if he has any relativities. He was found on the street on the age of 13 and was put into an orphanage. He was later adopted. He had also another name, from his real parents, but his real name is unknown as well. The man is a mystery to the police as well as his foster family." Miroku sighed and sat back into his chair once more.

Sango pursed her lips, "Well this doesn't help at all. Are you sure that's all you can find on him?" she asked.

Miorku shook his head, "There's a lot more then we thought of Naraku. You see, Inuyasha, my brother to be exact, worked on a case quite similar to yours. He and Koga, I'm sure that you've both met, had Naraku on top of their suspect list, but there was little evidence and the case was never solved. But they did find things that were quite interesting. When my brother quit the force, he raided our dead father's study. He read that our father worked on a similar case, more gruesome, but similar. It was the reason why that my brothers look different then I do, and the true reason why Naraku's age is unknown."

Sango nodded, "Okay then… I'm listening."

Miroku then smirked and laced his hands together and leaned to her, "I have a question for you then, how much do you believe in the supernatural beings?" he asked.

"Not much. I wasn't necessarily born with fairy tales when I was growing up." Sango replied, "Why?"

"Good then, this make things easier. You see, I only asked you this question because when you'll hear this explanation, it'll be quite a shocker. Naraku is around the age of 90, perhaps even older then that." Miroku started.

"But he doesn't look an age over 30!" exclaimed Sango.

"Ah yes… How much do you know about World War II, Miss Takashi?" he asked.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Well enough... I studied it in high school quite thoroughly."

Miroku the smiled and then told her what Inuyasha had told him a few minutes ago.

After Miroku had finished with his explanation, Sango looked shock. Then she started to laugh.

Miroku looked at her, a bit startled. "What are you laughing about?" he asked her, alarmed at her response.

"You're telling me that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and some other people that are descendents of that group of people are something like super humans?" she asked as she laughed.

Miroku nodded, his eyes never leaving Sango's face, "Yes… That's basically it…"

Sango stopped laughing and looked at him straight in the eyes, "You, Miroku Sastmo, are quite a crazy man, and need to be put inside an asylum as quick and possible. The idea of that is just ludicrous, and ridiculous!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and then pressed the button to the speaker that was on his desk, "Fine then. Since I have no reason to keep you here, you are free to go Miss Takashi. Good day." He told her quite curtly.

Sango stood up and then walked out the study, still chuckling. 'I can't believe that he'd actually think that I'd believe him!' she thought, her tone disbelieving.

She then followed the path out of the study, and found herself back at the front door. Sango then felt a sting of nervousness as she looked back to the stairs. She sighed and then saw that Jaken wasn't there anymore and that the room was completely empty. Opening the door, she noticed that a shadow moving along the house, but when she blinked for minute she noticed that the shadow was gone.

Sango groaned, "Maybe talking the lecher was a bad idea after all." She walked out of the house, unlocked her car and turned on the engine. As she backed up and was about to pass through the gates, she felt a little uncertain and looked back. The house looked the same, the same homey feeling, but… something just felt wrong.

Sango then sighed and then passed through the gate, mentally scorning herself why was she feeling like that. Nothing bad was going to happen to the house. She ignored the feeling and drove away.

If she had looked more carefully, she would have noticed an open window, that wasn't opened before, and a dark figure passing through the house, holding something in its hand.

Oh, how wrong she was indeed.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: YIKES! (ducks) I'm so sorry! (doges flying fruit) I didn't realize that I didn't update for that long! (hides under a desk) I was busy with family problems and that school was a big pain in the ass. I promise that I'll update sooner! (Flying fruit stops) Whew! Now then, since I can't answer all the reviews that I've received from my last chapter, I really appreciate all of you guys reviewing for me, especially since that I didn't update for such a long time! Anyways, sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter will be better! Promise! Anyways, please R&R!

:-D


	5. Ch 5

A/N: ACK!!! stares at the calendar I can't believe it! I haven't updated this story for the majority of the year! .… Please don't kill me… At least not yet, until I'm done with all my stories... Or at least until this chapter is done. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating for a while… Okay, not a while, maybe forever, but still! Anyways, if you have read _The Perfect Daughter_ Chapter… Seven (I think…) then you should know why I haven't updated in a while. All of those who haven't then let me explain I had a writer's block during the school year, and while busy trying not to fail. Also to make things worse, I had family problems I had to referee, which was rather difficult to do… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be trying to study how to write Japanese again!

-

-

-

-

Summary: Since October 1960, killings started to happen…Major killings…People famous to only the people around them, were found in the alleys, their bodies bloodied up. Now it's the year of 2002, and the case is about 38 years old. Miroku Sastmo, a wealthy man that is intrigued with the case. In the meanwhile detective Sango Takashi, found 5 dead bodies in a river, and then only clue? A note, with a knife wedged deep into the ground next to a body. Finding out that it is the murderer from the killings in 1960, she finds on the database that Miroku is also very intrigued into the case, and both agree to be partners. Miroku then decides to host a party which Sango is able to attend to…Now, one of the guests is found dead, and it's up to Sango and Miroku in order to find out which of the guests done it, and if he is the murderer from 1960…

-

-

**Warning: The rating for the story MAY be changed due to graphic violence, and extreme goriness. **

**-**

**-**

Murder of 1960

By: Angelmiko289

Chapter 5

-

-

-

-

Miroku sighed and placed his hand over his eyes in exasperation. His hand twitched for the saké bottle that was in his drawer.

'_Damn…'_

"I should have never invited that disbelieving woman over…" he grumbled angrily, still mad that the female detective had actually had the nerve to laugh at him.

'Although… She does look cute in that uniform…' he thought as he recalled how she looked in the blue uniform that she wore.

All of her curves that pressed against the uniform and her cute little-

"Damn it!" he cursed out loud as he pressed the button that he used to call Jaken earlier, "**Jaken!**" he sharply yelled as he opened the desk drawer once more, there was still no response from the toad.

When he uncorked the white bottle and poured in into a shot glass, his teeth gritted in irritation.

'Idiotic, worthless **toad!** Why the **hell **did I let Sesshomaru hire my staff for me?!' he thought a bit angrily.

"**JAKEN, you INGRATE answer the damn thing! Before I really consider of firing you!**" he growled after he roughly pressed the button on his desk.

He then drank down the whole cup.

"What the hell… I'll just drink the whole damn thing…" Miroku growled, still very pissed off.

He then ripped off the cork and then took a big gulp as he once again, pushed the button, with much more ferocity, "**JAKKENNN!!! YOU TOAD! WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR NOT BEING TO ANSWER TO ME!!!**"

A few minutes of silence, and the toad like butler didn't answer.

Miroku cursed at himself once more, and took down another big gulp of sake, mentally thanking Kami that he has a high tolerance on alcohol.

When he was about to press the unfortunate button again to yell at Jaken once more, series of crashes echoed through out the household, and there was silence once more.

Miroku frowned, some frown lines creasing his forehead as he roughly pressed the button once more, but this time he didn't yell, "Jaken… What's going on? What was all that crashing?" he asked in a wary tone, not sure of what was now going on.

Then suddenly, there was a loud, girlish scream that echoed through out the house, sending shivers and goosebumps on and beneath Miroku's skin.

"**_What the hell_**?!" Miroku cursed as he jumped out of his chair, knocking over the shot glass and dropping the jug of sake he held.

He quickly opened the door and rushed up the stairs, suddenly worried about the scream he heard.

When he reached the living room, he saw his brothers, who apparently also rushed out of their rooms as well, all of them having worried expressions on their faces.

"Did you hear something crashing?" Miroku asked, his expression scrunched up, so it couldn't be told if he has either mad, or worried.

Both of the brothers nodded, "It wasn't hard too, since the screaming was so loud." Inuyasha replied back to Miroku, his face slightly paled.

Sesshomaru, the usual observant, frowned, "Where did you hear the noises before the scream?" he asked the two, "I was at the library when I heard the noises. For a minute I thought it was Inuyasha for a moment, so I didn't think to much of it, then when I heard the scream..."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Yeah… I heard the noises too. It sounded like it was coming from one of the room upstairs. Perhaps near the study, since it was near the kitchen, where I was talking to Kagome. But then when I heard the scream, I hung up…"

The three guys then looked upstairs and then rushed up, all of them worried.

When they got upstairs to the rooms, Miroku then went into action, about to open the first door he saw.

"Sesshomaru, you check our rooms, I'll go check the other rooms and Inuyasha check the attic, basement and the restrooms!" Miroku called out, checking the first room on the right.

The two nodded, and then went to where they were supposed to search, just as frantic as him.

As time passed by, and no one found, Miroku was starting to think that it was all a trick… After all, if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't smell any blood, or intruders, then it was pointless looking anyways… right?

Just when Miroku was on his last room to search, he started to open the door, but it his surprise, it creaking open, signaling that someone had already been into the room before.

"What the-?" Miroku muttered as he pushed open the door, suddenly curious to what was going on.

Then, he stopped, startled.

In the middle of the floor, was Jaken… Or what used to be his body. His headless body to be more precise.

Pale faced, Miroku clutched the door knob, his knuckles white. When he turned around so he can leave, he was soon face to face his face with…

Jaken's head, his eyes gouged out staining the wall with something bright red… Then Miroku realized what it was…

_Blood…_

_Jaken's blood…_

"**AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

-

-

-

-

"_Officer Takashi, are you there?"_

Sango sighed as she heard her small black radio buzz, the usual static apparent.

"Officer Takashi here. What's wrong?"

There was a slight pause and the crackle of the radio sounded again.

"_There is an emergency call at the address of 1568 Nakamata Drive… It is apparently the house of the chief's grandson, you know, the one that came in this morning… I believe his name is… Sastmo Miroku." _

Then, Sango suddenly screeched to a stop.

"Roger. I'll go check on it now." Sango replied, as she took a sharp U-turn and then turned around, thinking, _'What the hell did you do now Sastmo-temee?'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I called the police… They said that a person should be coming over here soon…" Sesshomaru gravely remarked as he hung up the phone.

He looked over to both of his brothers, Inuyasha was staring at the window, an angry and yet disgusted expression on his face.

The other one, Miroku, had his head in between his hands, sitting on a wooden chair, with some of Jaken's blood still on his clothes.

"Who could have done such a disgusting thing?" Inuyasha spat out angrily, still on the look out for the police car that was said to be there in a couple of minutes.

Sesshomaru sighed, and pulled up a chair to sit next to Miroku, who seemed to have a trauma. His eyes were closed, and he was rocking back and forth.

"Are you okay Miro?" he asked, his voice becoming considerably softer.

Miroku nodded, lines creasing his forehead with mostly of fear.

"I couldn't believe what I saw… It was so horrible; I couldn't even recognize him until after a few minutes. His face was so… so… _unrecognizable_…" He whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded, remembering what had happened after Miroku had screamed.

-

-

'_**Flashback'**_

-

-

"_**AHHHH!!!!**"_

_The scream had echoed through the house, and the sound of footsteps soon followed. _

"_MIROKU!" both brothers shouted at the same time, as they ran into the study. Then, they saw something that took their breath away… But not in awe… But in horror. _

_For the room had been thoroughly trashed. There they found their brother in the middle of it, staring at the wall, where a head was nailed to the door. _

_The head itself seemed the most horrific part of the room. Its gutted eyes stared at the three, its mouth hanged open, showing that the teeth had been ripped out, and the gums were slowly bleeding out the bright red blood._

_Near the head, there laid the body, headless and all. It had seemed that the head was ripped out of its shoulders, and the body was twisted in every way imaginable. The spine was splayed open, with red blood, still spilling. _

"_Oh my god…" Inuyasha muttered, his eyes horrified, "who could have done this?"_

_Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and was suddenly his face turned into one of disgust, "There is nothing but the smell of blood, and graveyard stench here. Let's get out of here…We can't do anything right now. But we do need to call the police and get to the living room as fast as possible so if this person is in the house, then we would be a lot better off where there are more escape routes."_

_Inuyasha nodded in agreement and touched Miroku attentively on his arm, "Come on Miroku. We need to call the police, and then we'll find out what happened." _

_Miroku nodded mutely, and then followed his brothers out from the trashed room, his head bowed, and eyes covered by his bangs, still in shock._

_-_

_-_

'_**End of Flashback'**_

-

-

Sesshomaru sighed as he patted his brother on the back, comforting him as much as possible.

Then, the door ringed and a loud knocking sound was heard.

"Police! You reported that there was an emergency call?!" a loud female voice shouted.

Inuyasha walked over and opened the door, with an amazing about of calmness that almost surprised the knocker.

"Officer Takashi… We are glad to see you have come. I'm guessing that you were the one that they said that they would bring over?" Inuyasha asked, completely serious.

Sango, who was taken back at the tone that Inuyasha had answered the door with, stepped in, her face stern.

"There are more officers coming over, if needed. If the situation is too serious, then I would need to call for backup," she replied, "What happened?"

Inuaysha's face turned grave, "There has been a murder inside the study upstairs. The body was completely mutilated it was hardly recognizable."

Sango nodded, "Okay then. First I'll take a look and then I'll call for backup."

"Okay then. All three of us will come up with you, but Miroku and Sesshomaru will stand outside and you and I will go searching through the rooms. Although it seems like whoever did this went away, we still have to be careful, just in case." Inuyasha remarked, his amber eyes filled with worry and sternness that no one in the room had ever seen Inuyasha as, even Sango, who has only known him for only about half a day.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I believe little brother, this is the best plan you have come up with in a while."

Miroku silently nodded, agreeing with Sesshomaru, only his expression was completely neutral and solemn.

Sango, who had expected Miroku to come up to her and ask her to bear his child and act perverted, was surprised to see that Miroku was so solemn.

When Inuyasha and Miroku headed up the stairs, Sango took Sesshomaru aside, who had comforted Miroku, "I'm guessing that he was the one that found the victim then…" Sango guessed as she watched the two figures head disappear upstairs.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes", he looked up at the figures as well, noting that Inuyasha was tense and seemed to ready to attack anything that seemed suspicious in anyway. "Jaken was, although, his part time butler, Miroku tried to make friends with the man at first… But he had said some harsh words before, and he feels disappointed in himself. But, when he saw the body, he was rather traumatized. So when your backup comes, please, do not let them question Miroku too harshly."

Sango pursed her lips and nodded, "I cannot guarantee that… For that all three of you would be put under very strong suspicion from the other officers. But with the help of Inuyasha and Chief, I'm sure they'll lessen the ferocity of the interrogation a bit since he found the body."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Thank you officer. Now, my brothers are waiting, so we must go up."

They both went upstairs and found Inuyasha and Miroku waiting in front of the study door, waiting for the other two. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made eye contact and nodded at each other, Inuyasha knowing why Sesshomaru wanted to talk to Sango.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Miroku, while Inuyasha and Sango walked into the room where they found Jaken.

When Inuyasha and Sango entered the room, Sango's eyes went wide, as she saw the damage that was inflicted and the victim's body.

The burning sensation of bile was felt coming up her throat as she walked around the room, avoiding the blood stains that painted the room, observing the room.

She swallowed the bile down, trying to ignore the urge of her stomach to throw up.

"I think I have seen enough here…" her voice rasped. Inuyasha nodded, his face stoic and they both walked out, Inuyasha behind Sango.

Sesshomaru raised an eye and looked at her curiously, "So?"

Sango nodded, her eyes filled with shock, and worse of all, fear. "I think we are definitely going to need back up …"

-

-

-

-

A/N: Whoot!! I managed to type out a chapter that has been sitting in my hard drive for about a year!! I know, this chapter was short and was a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to make it too long. But is it just me or are my chapters on this fic getting shorter and shorter?

….

Anyways, so I had to kill Jaken off… I know that there are some Jaken lovers out there, so I deeply apologize if I offended anyone out there.

Also the gory scenes… Well, I'm seriously considering placing this story under the category of M since things are just going to get worse.

Don't worry, I already have another chapter in the making for this fic as well as The Perfect Daughter, Sleeping Miko and A Christmas Tale. So, please be patient.

By the way… Thank you for all of you guys you have reviewed over my story (praises them repeatedly) Thank you so much!!! You guys made me pull out of my rut and I greatly appreciate it! I'd like to say thank you especially to:

**DeafLizgon**

**KumiAkitsuri548548**

Both of you guys were awesome, supporting me, and telling me how good the story is. :-D

Anyways, I hope you guys have an awesome Christmas Holiday, and who knows, maybe I'll type up a Christmas one-shot for the Inuyasha fans and/or Naruto fans. If you guys have anything you want me to type up, just either email it to me, or tell me in the review! I take any suggestions. With the only exceptions, only with the major couplings, and… that's basically it… :-D

So basically you guys have free reign… Lucky…

Anyways, so please R&R!


End file.
